


March

by hoesuhie



Series: stop doing strange things to my heart [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Panty Kink, Riding, Smut, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesuhie/pseuds/hoesuhie
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are engaged.Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo looks killer.AKA, The one where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo move in together and christen the apartmen. Also, Kyungsoo dresses up for Baekhyun.





	March

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Once again, that first parts offer context, but you can read this by itself. (I would really appreciate it if you read to other part though)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_To: Joon (the most capable hyung)_

Are you still good to help us out this weekend?

 

_From: Joon (the most capable hyung)_

Of course! What time should Sehun and I be there?

 

_To: Joon (the most capable hyung)_

After 9?

 

_From: Joon (the most capable hyung)_

Great! See you Saturday after 9.

 

_To: Joon (the most capable hyung)_

Thanks hyung

 

_From: Joon (the most capable hyung)_

Don’t mention it!

 

_To: Chanyolo_

Soo wants me to make sure you’re still good to help us move this weekend

 

_From: Chanyolo_

This couldn’t wait until I was back upstairs?

 

_To: Chanyolo_

Probably.

U still good tho?

 

_From: Chanyolo_

Yeah man

What time do I need to be conscious?

 

_To: Chanyolo_

Jongin is getting the trailer for us at 9, so swing by then?

 

_From: Chanyolo_

Trailer? U aint broke, why not get a moving van or truck or smth

 

_To: Chanyolo_

We don’t hav much stuff to move, it’ll just be couple trips with the trailer, why are you so judgemental?

 

_From: Chanyolo_

Because I have better things to do with my weekend?

 

_To: Chanyolo_

U SAID U WOULD HELP  
TOO BAD FOR YOU

 

_From: Chanyolo_

MAYBE IF YOU WERENT IN SUCH A RUSH TO MOVE IN AND GET MARRIED AND SHIT

 

_To: Chanyolo_

U think we’re rushing into this?

 

_From: Chanyolo_

Course not

You 2 are so in love its sickening

We’re all really happy for you 2

 

_To: Chanyolo_

[attachment]

 

_From: Chanyolo_

Don’t send me your dumb happy selfies you fool

Anyway I have to get back to work

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun would have followed Chanyeol’s lead, except he was feeling lazy. So while he did put his phone down, he decided to just lean back in his desk chair and stared at the ceiling.

 

February had seen Baekhyun and Kyungsoo getting approved for the apartment, and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Jongin preparing to move out. The move for Jongin was pretty easy, as Baekhyun was leaving behind most of his furniture in the apartment. Jongin had turned his nose up at the idea of using Baekhyun’s old mattress until Baekhyun, with a frown on his face, told him to just flip the mattress over.

 

The problem was dealing with all the furniture in Kyungsoo and Jongin’s apartment. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s new apartment was totally unfurnished. It was mostly fine. Kyungsoo’s loungeroom furniture would come with them, as would most of the furniture from Kyungsoo’s room. The problem was dealing with Jongin’s furniture. Jongin didn’t really care about keeping any of his furniture, fine with Baekhyun’s, so they decided to donate most of it.

 

As they prepared to move, Jongin and Baekhyun did end up straight out switching apartments. Jongin moving quickly into Baekhyun’s old room as he vacated it, and Baekhyun storing all his stuff in Jongin’s now bare room while he bunked with Kyungsoo, whose room was slowing becoming bare as boxes filled the living room.

 

So, as March came, the day of the move came. Moving day was a Saturday, easy for everyone’s schedules. Jongin arrived, as promised, at nine in the morning, trailer in tow and Chanyeol with him. They were both grinning widely as Baekhyun answered the door, and when they went inside, Kyungsoo dutifully fed them all breakfast. As they were finishing up, Joonmyun arrived with an annoyed looking Sehun, who had probably complained the whole way about having to help his friends move. None the less, when Kyungsoo thanked the youngest of them for helping out, Sehun smiled and said, “Of course.”

 

So, they all began loading Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s belongings into their various cars. The mattress, bedframe, coffee table, and dining table and chairs all, surprising, fit into the trailer for their first trip. The shelves, the TV, and the couch were the only things they had to keep out. So Kyungsoo grabbed the keys he had picked up the day before and left with Jongin and Sehun to start getting stuff into the new apartment. He left with a kiss to Baekhyun’s check and a warning to be careful with his things.

 

That left Chanyeol, Joonmyun, and Baekhyun to start loading boxes into Joonmyun’s and Baekhyun’s cars. The got about half of their belongings packed in to the two cars, with most in Joonmyun’s “big-ass car”, as Chanyeol affectionately called it.

 

When they began to bring the boxes up to the new apartment, the younger three had brought about half of the furniture from the trailer inside, and Chanyeol and Joonmyun quickly switch over to help Sehun and Jongin as Kyungsoo came up to Baekhyun and they started to take the boxes up. After all was empty, they all headed back to the old apartment to do it all again. Process repeated, Jongin and Kyungsoo headed back to say good bye to the old apartment and hand in their keys, before rushing back. Baekhyun even ordered pizza for them all to enjoy after the hard work, and as a thank you to their friends.

 

Moving complete and their friends gone, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stretched out on the couch that currently sat in a weird position shoved up against the kitchen counter.

 

“Well then,” Baekhyun said.

 

“Yup. I'm gonna go shower.” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Ooh, can I-” Baekhyun began, but was shot down immediately

 

“No Baek. I'll be out in a minute.”

 

“Soo,” Baekhyun whined, trying to crawl over into Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo, however, was intent on keeping him off.

 

“Be patient,” Kyungsoo said, standing up, “I have a surprise for you. Stay here and be good.”

 

Baekhyun sat back and watched his fiancé for a moment before agreeing. “Okay. I’ll be good hurry back. Is the surprise sex? You don’t need to shower. I don’t care.”

 

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and walked into the main bedroom and through to the ensuite.

 

 

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Kyungsoo walked out back to Baekhyun, who was lazily lounging on the couch with his phone in hand. When he heard Kyungsoo he looked up and put his phone down. Kyungsoo was wearing grey sweatpants and one of Baekhyun’s dark hoodies. He came to a stand in front of Baekhyun, standing between his spread legs.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun said.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo replied.

 

“This is exciting. Finally moving in.”

 

“It is.”

 

“I’m really happy. You have no idea.”

 

“Oh, I have an idea,” Kyungsoo smiled. “I think I know how to make it better though.”

 

“How?”

 

“Take off my pants, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, “If you just wanted to get dirty, you could have just said so.” Regardless, Baekhyun sat up and placed his hangs on Kyungsoo’s hips.

 

In turn, Kyungsoo’s hands found Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Take off my pants, Baekhyun.”

 

With another laugh, Baekhyun said, “Okay, okay, wow, eager much-” and as Baekhyun slid his hands under the waistband of the sweats, he froze. “Oh, my god. Soo, is this... Holy shit.” Lace. Baekhyun was definitely feeling lace under his fingertips. He didn’t make a move to push the pants down any further.

 

“We need to christen the apartment,” Kyungsoo explained.

 

“And you put on panties for me?” Baekhyun felt heat stir in his abdomen, practically whining.

 

“You said you like it,” Kyungsoo told him, as if it was the simplest, most obvious thing in the world.

 

“I do.” Baekhyun said, resting his forehead on Kyungsoo’s stomach, fingers rubbing against the lace slightly. “Holy shit, this is one of the hottest things that you've ever done.”

 

“One of the hottest things?”

 

“I keep an unranked list.”

 

“Do share.”

 

Baekhyun listed them off from his head, “The first time we had sex and you rode me. First time you blew me. That one time we fucked in the bathroom at your parents’ house. That time at that hotel with that vibrating butt plug-”

 

“Oh, my god, Baekhyun.”

 

“-and now, you wearing panties.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I could please. Take off my pants, Baekhyun.”

 

So Baekhyun did. He slipped his hands further into the sweats and pulled them over Kyungsoo’s amazing ass and down Kyungsoo’s glorious thighs. Letting them drop, Kyungsoo quickly kicked them away as Baekhyun stared.

 

There was Kyungsoo, the love of his life, standing in front of him wearing panties.

 

Blood rushed straight to Baekhyun’s cock.

 

Kyungsoo was wearing little lavender boy shorts, the edges made with a lace that ran around Kyungsoo’s thighs and there was a tiny bow in the middle of top elastic. He was also half hard, his cock pushing prettily against the fabric. Then Kyungsoo turned around and Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open. The fabric was stretched over Kyungsoo’s ass so perfectly that Baekhyun was sure he’s never see a more beautiful sight. He reached out hesitantly to touch and Kyungsoo just laughed easily as Baekhyun squeezed his ass. Baekhyun swore the flesh was spilling over between his fingers. Baekhyun’s hands then travelled down and his fingertips slipped under the bottom elastic of the panties.

 

“I swear to god Baekhyun, if you snap the elastic on these, I am burning them and you get no sex for two weeks.”

 

Baekhyun froze and said, “I won't.”

 

“Baekhyun.” A warning.

 

“I swear I won’t. Too much on the line.” Then Baekhyun was standing up and turning Kyungsoo around in his arms, pulling him against him to push their mouths together. Kyungsoo came to him easily, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, while Baekhyun reached around and grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s ass again. The fabric was so smooth against his fingers and Baekhyun could barely think around his arousal.

 

Their kisses were hot and heavy as they made out, clutching at each other so tightly, and Baekhyun thought they’d never be able to separate.

 

But they did, Kyungsoo pulling away marginally to pant into Baekhyun’s mouth, “Where are we doing this?”

 

“Huh?” Baekhyun replied intelligently, staring at Kyungsoo’s mouth.

 

“Where are we doing this?”

 

“Right here on the couch.”

 

“Really Baek?”

 

“It’s leather, it’ll be fine. Also, it’ll be the first time we actually get to fuck on it.” Which was true. While Kyungsoo and Baekhyun would have sex pretty often, Kyungsoo refused to have sex on the couch when he shared the apartment with Jongin. Baekhyun had managed to convince him to have sex on Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s couch once when the latter was away on holiday, but even then, it took a lot of coaxing and begging (most of it not sexual).

 

So, when Kyungsoo sighed heavily and pushed Baekhyun back down, Baekhyun knew he had won, and easily at that. Then Kyungsoo was climbing into Baekhyun’s lap and staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well?”

 

“Well, what?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and moved to get off Baekhyun, but the letter quickly pulled him back, holding him tightly again, “Okay, okay. Yup, I want to fuck you while you wear the panties.”

 

“That’s exactly what I thought you’d say.” Kyungsoo told him. “Get your dick out?”

 

Baekhyun hesitated for a second, slightly confused, before he let Kyungsoo lean back slightly and then moved his hand to his jeans. He undid the button and the zipper as Kyungsoo watched him intently as he rose to his knees. With the new-found freedom, Baekhyun quickly shucked his underwear and jeans to midthigh. Kyungsoo didn’t settle back in quite the way that Baekhyun thought, however. All Kyungsoo did was reach a hand down and pull the bottom of the panties aside and them lined himself up with Baekhyun’s cock, standing hard and proud.

 

Baekhyun gulped and quickly gripped his cock to steady himself, then placed the other hand on Kyungsoo’ hip to help guide him down. All Baekhyun could do was watch as Kyungsoo lowered himself slowing, bliss on his face as he finally settled down, full of Baekhyun.

 

“You stretched in the shower?” Was all Baekhyun could manage to say.

 

“Yup,” Kyungsoo replied with a gasp, starting to rock down against Baekhyun’s hips. Kyungsoo’s cock was fully hard now, the head peeking out of the top band of the panties. Baekhyun couldn’t take it. Mischievously, Baekhyun pulled the panties down past Kyungsoo cock, tugging so that the sides came down too so that the panties, those glorious lavender boy shorts, were sat just below Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo began whining immediately, the spread of his legs now stopped by the panties.

 

Baekhyun smiled as if he hadn’t done anything. “Come on, babe. Ride me.”

 

Kyungsoo glared at him for a moment, in a little bit of annoyance, but there was something unmistakeably filthy in his gaze. Without breaking eye contact, Kyungsoo began to ride him quickly, bouncing in Baekhyun’s lap like a pro, regardless of the constricting panties. Baekhyun watched at his fiancé’s cock back slapping up against his clothes stomach, so Baekhyun did the only sensible thing and grabbed the bottom of his hoodie that Kyungsoo was wearing and lifted it up to the latter’s mouth. Kyungsoo took it between his lips and teeth without complaint and continued his filthy stare.

 

Baekhyun was in heaven. The love of his life bouncing his in lap in panties.

 

It wasn’t long before Baekhyun was tumbling over, fucking up into Kyungsoo with short ruts and a grip on Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo came just seconds after Baekhyun, one of his hands coming up to grip the hoodie and keep it out of the way as he leaned over and panted in Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

When they had both come down from their highs, Kyungsoo just slumped onto Baekhyun and buried his face into the latter’s neck. Baekhyun reached around their bodies, pulled the panties back into place regardless of the come dripping out of Kyungsoo, and gripped the lavender clad cheeks tightly with a laugh from Kyungsoo.

 

“We forgot a condom,” Baekhyun said.

 

“It’s alright,” Kyungsoo said. “We ruined the panties.”

 

Baekhyun laughed. “Sorry, were they expensive?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged slightly, “Don’t know. I didn’t buy them.”

 

“What?”

 

“I got them as a birthday gift from Luhan.”

 

“That fucker,” Baekhyun raged playfully. “Minseok is the only one in the world who I told about my panty kink and he must have told Luhan.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed tiredly, “I’m sure no one else knows, Baek, don’t worry.”

 

“So you’ve had the panties since January.”

 

“Hmm. I put them away because I didn’t want to throw them away because they were actually pretty nice. I forgot about them, but I found them when I was packing some stuff. This was after you mentioned liking them, so I thought it might be a nice surprise.”

 

“Oh, definitely,” Baekhyun agreed, squeezing the flesh in his hands and receiving a weak slap on his chest in return.

 

“Carry me to the shower, Baek.”

 

“Of course, my love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later, freshly showered, they began putting the bed together. It wasn’t the difficult. It took a small bit of manoeuvring and a little bit of swearing from Baekhyun, but they managed it easily enough. Then they pulled the mattress onto the frame and Kyungsoo shooed Baekhyun away, deciding that he wasn’t helping to make the bed. Baekhyun watched from the doorframe as Kyungsoo expertly pulled the sheet on the mattress, then an extra blanket, then they pulled on the comforter and laid on the pillows at the top of the bed.

 

Looking at their handy work, Baekhyun said, “Okay. One thing sorted, now just the rest of the apartment.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at him and they both knew to call it quits for the rest of the day. Together they went grocery shopping, getting enough to last them the coming week, then after they had returned, they quickly headed out again to try that Chinese diner Kyungsoo had read about.

 

Full and sated from what Baekhyun called the best Chinese of his life, they went home and just sat in the bed next to each other. Kyungsoo pulled out his laptop to work a bit more on the next book his was writing, and Baekhyun pulled out the first one, _Earthquake_ , to fact check a chapter Kyungsoo had been unsure about, forgetting what he had written precisely. Baekhyun then decided he might as well read the book again, so he flicked it back to the start and did so.

 

“How many times have you read that now?” Kyungsoo asked him, eyes trained in his laptop screen and fingers tapping away on the keyboard.

 

“Four. This will be the fifth.”

 

“It’s kind of embarrassing.”

 

“That I read your books?”

 

“No. All of you guys have read them. Its embarrassing when you keep reading it.”

 

 _Earthquake_ had been published the September before they had gotten together, and when Baekhyun heard that Kyungsoo had written a book, he planned to go out and buy it as soon as it was released. He hadn’t had to though, because Jongin had thrown a party to congratulate Kyungsoo and he had bashfully handed out early copies to them all. They were dating when the sequel was released the next August. Baekhyun had really enjoyed the first book, and had adored _Secret of the Sun._ Keeping to schedule, Kyungsoo’s next book was due to be released the coming August, and it’s working title was _Firebird_ , but Kyungsoo was unsure of it. Baekhyun thought it was a cool name, and complimented it whenever it came up.

 

“I like it.” Baekhyun said.

 

“I know. Thank you.”

 

“You should put a character insert of me.”

 

“You really want to be in my book?”

 

Baekhyun sat up and stared at Kyungsoo. “Yes. Obviously.”

 

“You are in it,” Kyungsoo said with a laugh.

 

“In _Firebird_?”

 

“In _Earthquake_. And _Secret of the Sun_.”

 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Bo-yeon.”

 

“Oh, my god.” Bo-yeon was Baekhyun’s favourite character. He was bright, bubbly, and goofy, but a main confident for the protagonist. Suddenly, Baekhyun realised why he was his favourite. They were so much alike. “I can see that.”

 

“You didn’t realise?” Kyungsoo asked with a laugh.

 

“No?”

 

“Everyone else did.”

 

Baekhyun laughed too, “That sounds about right. Wow, I’m actually so honoured.”

 

“He’s going to die in one of the next books.”

 

“No,” Baekhyun cried out, grabbing on to Kyungsoo’s arm and giving him puppy dog eyes.

 

“I’m kidding.”

 

Baekhyun released him and laid back with a pout. “Don’t tease me.”

 

“But you’re so cute.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“You’re cute too.”

 

“Thankyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. 
> 
> I almost forgot to start this one with texting.
> 
> Btw, the book titles are totally based on their MAMA powers lol.


End file.
